Celestial Lights: Moonlight
by Karri Potter
Summary: New and Improved! (I hope) New formatting and a bit added on . . . Will Ron ever get up the nerve to tell Hermione how he really feels about her? Could she feel the same? A moonlit night out by the lake . . .


All right, everybody, this is the new and (hopefully) improved version. It's not really all that different, but there are a few extra bits and it's newly formatted (I hope). The lyrics towards the end are from "The Keeper of the Stars", written by Karen Staley, Danny Mayo and Dickie Lee (heehee! Funny names!) But I've no idea who sings it. I found them and thought they fit perfectly, so I couldn't resist putting them in. Ron and Hermione and their feelings belong to J.K. Rowling for putting that "spark" between them into book 4. And hey, so does Harry (with his one measly line), the squid, the lake, and everything else Hogwarts. Thanks so much for reading this, and please review! I'm sure you all know how horrible it is to upload something and sit in nervous anxiety waiting for some generous soul to toss a kind (or even a constructively criticizing) word your way. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the original version, especially those who gave suggestions or buoyant praise (I used a thesaurus for that one!). Hey look! I spelled potions with a capital P this time! And to those who want a sequel: Sorry! I like it the way it is . . . uncertain, but with a promise of hope. It's up to you to decide what happens next. Although I am considering making it into a series, featuring different almost-couples in each story, with continuations of the previous almost-couples in the background . . . good idea? Y/N? Let me know what you think! Okay, time for some endorsing . . . if you're in the mood for a slightly corny songfic (it's not _that_ bad) check out Shelter Me . . . by me, and if you want a complete change, how about The Day I Met Harry Potter? Both are under General, but both have a _tiny tiny_ bit of almost romance . . check it out! Thanks. Wow, this is long! Sorry for boring you. I'll let you get on to Ron and his excogitating (whoa, okay, thesaurus-happy!) And no, that does not have anything to do with upchucking. Insert "musings" into that sentence for a more legible phrase. And if you aren't asleep yet, I'll say it once more: R&R! Thanx s'much. -K.P.

  
  


And yes! Here it is! Finally! The story! 

  
  


Moonlight

  
  


Ron Weasley was laying on his bed, listening to the muffled sounds coming from the Gryffindor common room. He had went up to bed early, pleading sick, and it wasn't far from the truth. True, there wasn't anything wrong with him physically, but otherwise . . .

Ron looked up at the picture of he, Harry, and Hermione taped to the wall above his bed. They were all smiling and waving, he with his tiny owl Pigwidgeon on his shoulder, Harry mugging with his wand, and Hermione with her usual four or five books in her arms. That girl ...

That girl, indeed. Ron didn't know what it was about her. She was a know-it-all, she was downright annoying sometimes, and she infuriated him to no end- but he could never find it in his heart to hate her, or even dislike her. Far from it.

Sighing, Ron rolled over and his feet hit the floor. He walked aimlessly over to the window. Only tonight, they had gotten in another argument. Ron seen her talking (civilly, even!) to Draco Malfoy after dinner, and had blown up as usual. His mouth got the better of him sometimes. Hermione was insulted, of course- "I'll talk to anyone I please, thank you very much!"- but Ron hadn't given up, no, he had just kept on being a total idiot. Finally she had stormed away, without looking back, leaving Ron feeling like a squidge. He hadn't seen her since then.

Ron opened the window and leaned on the sill, letting the moonlight spill in, a cool breeze ruffling his red hair. What was wrong with him? Hermione probably thought he was a complete jerk. He should go find her and apologize- ha. As if Ron Weasley would ever apologize. It was part of his nonchalant, teasing, side-kick role. To apologize- people might actually start to think he had feelings of his own.

Now he wasn't even making sense. Ron shook his head to clear it. He needed some fresh air. He was starting to feel claustrophobic. He needed a walk. He looked at his watch. An hour until curfew, that was plenty of time. A quick walk around the lake to clear his brain. That's exactly what he needed.

Pulling on his robes, Ron went down to the common room, politely avoiding everyone. He sneaked a quick glance around; Hermione was nowhere in sight.

When he reached the grounds, he headed for the lake. It was glimmering silvery blue in the moonlight, rippling in the light breeze. How romantic, Ron thought ironically.

As he walked near the edge of the water, thankfully, blissfully, his thoughts began to clear. He tried to force himself to think of anything but Hermione, but she kept coming back. Admit it, he told himself furiously. Admit it. You know you like her.

He pushed that thought away. As if Hermione would ever go for plain old Ron Weasley, when she had famous Quidditch players like Viktor Krum falling at her feet and famous wizards like Harry Potter around. After all, there had been rumors about those two going around not too long ago. Who knew?

Suddenly he was startled out of his reverie. "Ron!"

He looked up. Hermione was perched on a large rock by the water's edge, five feet in front of him. She looked startled.

"Oh! Ah- Hermione!" he jumped back. "I- ah, didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, here I am." she said dryly. She looked out over the lake. "I like to come here sometimes and watch the lake. It's so peaceful."

"Yeah." Ron said nervously. He approached the rock. Hermione looked down at him. Ron was surprised to see her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. She half-smiled, and moved over. Ron hoisted himself up beside her and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Ron cleared his throat. It was now or never. "Hermione?" She looked at him, and he almost lost his nerve. "I'm, ah- I'm sorry about what I said- earlier tonight, that is. Of course you can talk to anyone you want, it's just- Malfoy?"

Hermione looked surprised at his apology. Well, of course, Ron thought, she thought he was a jerk, remember? But then she spoke. "He just wanted some help with our Potions project. We're partners, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Boy, did Ron feel smart now. 

But then she smiled. "Apology accepted. Although I never thought I'd hear one."

Ouch, thought Ron. "Yeah, well. I can be a bit of a jerk at times."

"You're right about that." she said. But catching the look on his face, she hurried on. "But not all the time."

Ron wondered what she thought of him the rest of the time, but then decided he probably didn't want to know. They returned to watching the giant squid glide lazily across the surface of the lake. After a while, Hermione spoke again.

"You know what, Ron? I think there's something about us- we seem to send sparks at each other no matter what."

Ron's heart started beating unnaturally fast. "Sparks?"

"Yeah- like, we're always bickering, or yelling at each other, or-" She turned very red and looked down at her knees.

Ron could hardly breathe. "Or . . ."

Hermione shrugged. "You know- like this. Like, sitting here, alone together- can you feel me shaking?"

She held up her arm, and Ron placed his hand on it. It was indeed shaking like a leaf.

"I don't know what it is!" Hermione burst out suddenly. "Sometimes I absolutely can't stand you, sometimes you make me so mad, and then, sometimes . . ." she trailed off. The soft moonlight played on her features, and Ron thought she looked beautiful. He tilted her face so she would look at him. She blinked, eyes watery, and Ron was sure she could see his heart in his eyes.

"Sometimes . . ." he continued for her. "It's like they're a whole different person, someone you could never, ever hate or hurt, someone you want to take care of."

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron leant forward. Their faces were only inches apart. He gently touched her tear-stained cheek. "Hermione . . ."

But before either could move, a loud splash made them both jump. They looked around wildly. Three mermaids were sitting in the shallow water, tittering and waving merrily.

Ron flushed purple. Hermione jumped up and off the rock.

"It's late!" she said. She was blushing, too. "We're going to miss curfew, come on!" 

She pulled him off the rock, and he followed her away from the mermaids, back towards the school. Ron couldn't think of anything to say; his mind was full of what had just happened- or almost happened. Was it possible? Could Hermione possibly feel the same way towards him as he felt towards her?

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Hermione only said a quick good-bye in the common room before rushing up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Ron climbed back up to his dorm. Harry was sitting up in bed, but the others were all asleep.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. "I haven't seen you or Hermione all night."

Ron turned red. "I haven't seen her." he mumbled. "I went for a walk."

Harry looked skeptical, but Ron said "good-night" and climbed into bed, after changing into his pajamas. He had a feeling he wasn't going to sleep very well tonight. There was an old song he'd heard somewhere running through his head: _Soft moonlight on your face . . . oh, how you shine . . . it takes my breath away . . . just to look into your eyes . . ._

The next morning, Ron didn't see Hermione until first class, Transfiguration. She didn't look at him when they went in, but when Professor McGonagall called his name in roll call, she glanced over. Ron caught her eye, and then suddenly, without warning, Hermione winked, and smiled at him.

Ron was taken aback, but he smiled, too. She looked away, still smiling to herself, and for some reason, Ron felt a weight lift, and he sat back in his chair, grinning and feeling very light-hearted. He didn't know what lay ahead for he and Hermione, but he felt very, very good about it. 


End file.
